Gladstone Small
| birth_place = St. George, Barbados | batting = Right-handed batsman (RHB) | bowling = Right arm fast-medium (RFM) | role = | deliveries = overs | international = true | testdebutdate = 7-12 August | testdebutyear = 1986 | testdebutagainst = New Zealand | lasttestdate = 1-5 February | lasttestyear = 1991 | lasttestagainst = Australia | testcap = 521 | odidebutdate = 1 January 1987 | odidebutyear = 1976 | odidebutagainst = Australia | lastodidate = 20 August | lastodiyear = 1992 | lastodiagainst = Pakistan | odicap = 92 | columns = 4 | column1 = Tests | matches1 = 17 | runs1 = 263 | bat avg1 = 15.47 | 100s/50s1 = –/1 | top score1 = 59 | deliveries1 = 3927 | wickets1 = 55 | bowl avg1 = 34.01 | fivefor1 = 2 | tenfor1 = – | best bowling1 = 5/48 | catches/stumpings1 = 9/– | column2 = ODIs | matches2 = 53 | runs2 = 98 | bat avg2 = 6.53 | 100s/50s2 = –/– | top score2 = 18* | deliveries2 = 2793 | wickets2 = 58 | bowl avg2 = 33.48 | fivefor2 = – | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 4/31 | catches/stumpings2 = 7/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 315 | runs3 = 4,409 | bat avg3 = 14.36 | 100s/50s3 = 0/7 | top score3 = 70 | deliveries3 = 49,567 | wickets3 = 852 | bowl avg3 = 28.62 | fivefor3 = 29 | tenfor3 = 2 | best bowling3 = 7/15 | catches/stumpings3 = 95/- | column4 = LA | matches4 = 390 | runs4 = 1,072 | bat avg4 = 8.50 | 100s/50s4 = -/- | top score4 = 40* | deliveries4 = 18,434 | wickets4 = 462 | bowl avg4 = 26.47 | fivefor4 = 5 | tenfor4 = 0 | best bowling4 = 5/18 | catches/stumpings4 = 74/- | date = 24 September | year = 2005 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/20217.html Cricinfo }} Gladstone Cleophas Small (born 18 October 1961) is an English former cricketer, who played in seventeen Tests and fifty three ODIs for England. The cricket writer Colin Bateman commented, "Gladstone Small overcame a hunched physique to become a remarkably effective fast-medium bowler and one of the most popular characters on the county circuit". Early life Small was born in Barbados, and moved to England shortly after his fourteenth birthday, usually the point after which a change of nationality is not permitted. However, he applied for eligibility to play cricket for England, and the MCC accepted his application. Small has Klippel-Feil syndrome, which accounts for his distinctive "no neck" appearance. In 2003, Small appeared in the television series Celebrity Poker Club. His life story was made into a documentary by director Pogus Caesar in 1995, and broadcast on Carlton Television for the Respect television series. Small was one of the members of the England beach cricket team in 2006-07 and 2007-08. He is a graduate of Manchester Metropolitan University. International career As a cricketer, Small did not have an outstanding reputation but was highly regarded as a committed team player. Primarily he bowled outswing, but his propensity for unreliable bowling gave selectors cause for concern. However, during the 1986-87 Ashes, Small was a last minute replacement for the fourth Test, and rose to the challenge, taking 5-48 in Australia's first innings and claiming two wickets in the second. He was given the Man of the Match award, but this was to be the highlight of his career. Small was in England's squad for both the 1987 and 1992 Cricket World Cups. He was integral to the strong Warwickshire side of 1994, but retired soon after. Later, he became a director of the Professional Cricketers' Association. International awards One Day International Cricket Man of the Match awards External links *Cricinfo player profile: Gladstone Small Category:1961 births Category:Living people Category:England One Day International cricketers Category:England Test cricketers Category:English cricketers Category:Cricketers